A connection joint between a side frame and a cross beam of a bogie frame in the prior art can't realize a full butt joint structure due to limitations of design ideas and restrictions of an assembly welding process. An interface between the side frame and the cross beam is mostly designed as a corner joint structure or a composite structure of a corner joint structure and a butt joint structure, and few is designed as an lap joint structure. Thus, the stress concentration factor of the connection joint between the side frame and the cross beam, in particular in a weld seam, is larger, which reduces the fatigue life of the bogie frame, and influences the carrying capacity and speed of the bogie.